The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat, and is applicable to, for example, a vehicle seat having a tumble function.
Among the vehicle seats, there is a tumble seat (flip-up seat) in which after a seat back of a rear row seat (a second row seat, a third row seat) has been inclined forward, the seat back is flipped up forward together with a seat cushion to provide a luggage room there.
The vehicle seat as described above is equipped with a lock device that is locked to or unlocked from a striker installed on a floor so that the vehicle seat can be locked and unlocked with respect to the floor (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-168961). In the vehicle seat, the locking devices are provided on both of right and left sides on a rear end side of the seat cushion, and those locking devices are engaged and locked to the striker on the floor at all times, as a result of which the seat cushion is locked and held in a posture state in which the seat cushion is lying on the floor.